laval and liella have wet fun
by sims44888
Summary: laval and liella have sex at the creekside


a beautiful night in the wonderful land of chima, the heroes saved chima from destruction, the heroes celebrated their victory. one of the heroes was laval, prince of the lion tribe of chima, on that evening, he and his girlfriend, liella, were walking in the forest. " this has been beautiful laval", she said to her boyfriend, " yeah, but i don't want to stop just yet", he replied, "why, what did you have in mind", " cmon, follow me i know the perfect spot". laval was referring to the creek where he was saved by one of the legend beast. when they got to the creek were a tree was on the ledge, liella giggled thinking laval had planned something special for the two of them.

but before that, they sat at the shore of the lake for a romantic view of the moon. "is this what you had in mind", she asked, "no not yet i just want to talk to you about something", he responded. "do you have someone who gets on your nerves everyday, cause my dad keeps telling me stuff thats important to everyone even though i already know", said laval, and liella replied, "yeah i hate it when my dad gets to overprotective", "yeah, but ever since I met you, i really love you, because you're beautiful, adventurous and you're sexy.. um i mean you're funny too", he choked, "you think I'm sexy", she gasped, "yeah you're sexy, i was just I was afraid i might go to offensive...", liella interrupted by kissing him on the lips and laval just took it as she was suprised by his compliment and just wanted to say thank you. "so, about your plan, show me how you're sexy", she said, "if you want to sure for you baby", he responded as they shared another lip kiss as they are about to have fun even though its about to be their first time having sex.

they kissed each other and put their hands on one another until liella took laval's cape off and put her paws on his toned chest, then she took his shirt off to see laval's chest, then she turned around so she could let laval unzip her shirt off. he was stunned to see her red bra as she turned around again to face laval and kiss him again, as laval wrapped his arms around liella, he unbuckled her bra and saw her take it off in front of him showing him her beautiful breast, "wow your beautiful", he complimented her, she giggled as they hugged and kissed with only their pants on. laval bended over and took liella's pants and red panties off, leaving her naked before laval, then she did the same thing to laval, now they were both completely naked as they came close together for another kiss. they kept kissing until liella lowered down and gave laval butterfly kisses from head to his chest until she got to his member. she kissed it gently until she put it into her mouth and move her head rhythmically, while laval breathed calmly, not wanting to disappoint liella. she licked the top of his member and sucked on it to taste his precum, she stopped and got back up to kiss laval. he suddenly lifted her up and held her like she was unconscious but she was awake and took her into the shallow and a secret ptivate part of the creek where there was a tiny waterfall and the water was so clean, you can drink it. laval sat in the water and lowered liella onto her back where he proceeded to lick her vagina, he kissed liella from head to toe until he got to her vagina and licked gently, liella gasped at laval's action and moaned, "oh ah mmmm mmah ahh", as laval licked her pussy. laval gently gripped onto her legs as his tongue explored liella's vagina, he stopped to give liella a smooch on her wet lips. they both got up and then liella turned around again and put laval close to her back and took his arm and ran his hand down her front body by herself and placed his paw on her vagina and made him make her masturbate. "ahh ahh ohh mmm ahh yeahh ahhhh", she moaned as laval rubbed his paw on her pussy, he took liella. to the wall of the creek's lagoon where he decided to hump her. he faced liella's back and put his member in her ass and started pumping into her, "ahh ohh myyyy ahh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhh", she moaned as laval butt fucks her. his paws gripped onto her hips as his dick goes in and out of liella's ass, she put her paws on laval's paws as his member filled liella's ass with cum, but the best had yet to come. laval took her to the floor and butt fuck her on their knees, "oh oh yeah oh my fuck fuck fuck fuck" she moaned as laval pumped into her over and over again, as sweat began to drip off them, laval took liella and laid on his back while liella put her paws on his chest and rubbed her ass on his nether regions. "ahh ohhh yeah fuck fuck fuck fuck" she moaned, then they got onto their sides as laval went faster into her as she moaned, "ohh yeah fuck me harder laval fuck me harder ahh ahh ohh mmm yes fuck me". then they sat up and liella bounced up and down on laval, she moaned very loud it echoed in the cave. then they got got on liella's back and pumped every ounce of pressure into her, "ohh ahh fuuuucccck i love you laval yes", she screamed, then they rolled around and liella bounced on laval, they both screamed in pleasure and spilled into each other as they orgasmed at the same time and they collapsed into the water together.

"laval i can't believe you were amazing on your first time", she complimented to laval who replied, "you were amazing too, i love you liella", "i love you too laval", and they kissed each other one more time as they fell asleep in the place where they would have sex over again.


End file.
